Black Market Testing
by zeusfluff
Summary: Peter and Olivia are called into the woods 25 miles outside Boston to examine a body. Little do they know the body is carrying something more deadly than either of them could have imagined. Could Massive Dynamic be behind it?
1. Intro: Carlos Sanchez

**Chapter 1: Intro: Carlos Sanchez**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: I own the two men at the man who's running from them... Summary: Peter and Olivia are called into the woods 25 miles outside Boston to examine a body. Little do they know the body is carrying something more deadly than either of them could have imagined. Date Started: 5/10/10. Date Finished: 5/10/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

"Kill him."

The order came as a shock to me. I stammered out my reply.

"S-sir, are you sure that's wise? I mean there's still time to save him..."

My superior shook his head no at me.

"No. He's a flight risk. If he were to get out into the general population, he would infect thousands. He's collateral damage, kill him. That's an order sergeant, not a request."

I pulled my gun and made it at the ready. But I couldn't kill a human being. It was a morals thing. My superior became angry.

"What are you waiting for? Shoot him! Since you won't do it I will."

I closed my eyes when the gunshot ran out. When I opened them up, I looked at my superior.

"We should burn the body, so there's no trace of the virus."

He shook his head no at me.

"No leave him here. Let's go."

I felt sorry for whoever found him...

To Be Continued...

A/N: So what do you think? Let me know! Thanks!


	2. Black Market Testing

**Chapter 2: Black Market Testing**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own the soldiers... Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

February 16th, 2010 1:35 p.m. EST

Redwell Woods, 25 miles outside Boston

Peter and I had been called in by Broyles to the Redwell Woods to take a look at a body that was found lying in a creek. When I asked about the body, he'd said: 'It's something we've never seen before; it might even give you nightmares...' It was Peter who pulled me out of my thoughts.

"You ready for this?"

I nodded my head and got out of the car. It was another weird case and another weird day. I may as well use weird as my middle name... I could just make out the body which was surrounded by yellow police tape. The cop standing close to the tape nodded his head when Peter and I both showed him our badges. Lifting the tape up, he let me and Peter pass through. The both of us crouched down next to the deceased man in front of us. I looked at the cop on the other side of the yellow tape.

"Do we know who this man is? And how he died?"

The cop shook his head at me and shrugged his shoulders. I looked the seemingly nameless man over for a second. I pulled a pair of latex gloves from my pocket and put them on. I checked the man's eyes, they were completely bloodshot. I then felt the back of his head to see if I could find anything. Shaking my head, I removed my hands from the man's head and began to fish in his coat pocket. I managed to pull out a green wallet, and in it I found a drivers license. I read it out loud to Peter.

"Carlos Sanchez. 5' 8" lives at 2525 Cherry tree lane in Brighton. Age 42. Weighs 220 pounds..."

I nodded to Peter and he nodded to the Coroner to take the body back to Harvard so Walter could have a look at it. Walking away from the crime scene, I pulled off my latex gloves and threw them into the portable biohazardous waste bin in the Coroner's van. When we got into the car I noticed a scarlet bite on my forearm when I took my coat off. A bug must have bit me... Bugs bite all the time...

It had been a little over four days since the body had been brought to the lab and we were almost nowhere finding answers. Finding the answers to what happened to this man. Carlos Sanchez. Peter and I were looking over the man's blood work, trying to find clues to what had happened to him when my shoulder started to bother me. I ignored it at first, but Peter could see right through me. He was concerned.

"You okay Liv?"

I nodded my head and went back to trying to figure out the blood work. I grabbed onto my shoulder. I could see Walter at the corner of my eye watching my every move. He was looking at me seriously.

"My dear, by the way you are holding your shoulder suggests you having a heart attack. But you are much too young for one of those... Are you stressed?"

I shook my head no, becoming frustrated. Focusing my attention on the blood work once more I ignored both the concerned looks Peter and Walter were giving me. Suddenly I felt like I was breathing through a straw. Then I was coughing and couldn't stop. I was shaking and was having a hard time breathing. All eyes went to the scarlet quarter sized bite mark on my left forearm. Peter knew what was going on with me and helped me over to the couch.

"Walter she's having an allergic reaction."

Walter pointed over to Astrid who was moving around trying to find whatever Walter had asked her to get. I couldn't concentrate or even think. I barely even registered Peter who was sitting in a chair next to me. Astrid's voice was very far away, but I could hear her.

"Olivia this may hurt a little, so try and relax okay?"

I nodded my head but I could barely see anybody. My vision was blurring. Then a quick sharp stab into my lower thigh and my throat and lungs opened up as if by magic. My body at first didn't know what to do and coughing spells wracked my entire body.

"Easy Liv. Take it easy. Relax and try to breathe normally. Here drink some water."

I looked to Walter, and when I could finally speak I asked him the question that I feared most right now.

"Walter, what's happening to me?"

To Be Continued...


	3. An Unusual Craving

**Chapter 3: An Unusual Craving**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: The two soldiers in this fic. Date Started: 5/10/10. Date Finished: 5/10/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks! A/N: This chapter split between Olivia's and Peter's POV.

February 23rd, 2010 12:35 p.m.

It's been nearly a week since I was bitten by that insect and for the last three days, I've had the most disgusting, yet somehow satisfying craving for blood... Yesterday I went to a steakhouse and ordered my steak rare. I didn't enjoy the steak as much as I did the blood from it. Though I don't think my stomach likes it all that much. I shifted on the stool once more next to Peter and scanned the blood results again... He noticed my discomfort.

"Liv, you okay?"

I nodded my head but placed my left hand over my stomach to tell him it hurt.

"My stomach just hurts."

Before I knew what I was doing, I'd lunged at Peter, trying to wrap my fingers around his neck. I couldn't control my actions. I could see a syringe coming at me. I fought harder against them until I couldn't anymore.

I suddenly found Liv rushing at me and trying to wrap her hands around my neck. She looked and sounded like a wounded animal. I was trying my best to keep her at bay, but she was very strong. I yelled to see if she would stop what she was doing.

"Liv what the hell are you doing!"

She nearly knocked both Astrid and Walter over, but some quick thinking and Walter slid a syringe filled with a sedative and she was out like a light. I carried her over to the stretcher and lie her down on top of it. Looking her over one more time, I noticed an odd shaped bite mark on her left forearm. I motioned for Walter.

"Walter come here. I found something on Olivia's arm. Where do you think she got this from?"

Walter looked it over carefully.

"Strangest insect bite I've ever seen. When did she say she got it?"

I shrugged my shoulders and glanced back at Olivia. I watched as Walter grabbed some rubber tubing and tied it around her right arm. Gently, holding her arm, I watched as he took a blood sample from her. I placed a cotton ball into the crook of her elbow and carefully wrapped sticky gauze around it. As Walter placed the blood sample he'd taken from Olivia into the centrifuge, he looked back over at me and spoke.

"I was analyzing Mr. Sanchez' blood and found something ver interesting... "I found some hard substance in Mr. Sanchez' stomach. Brown and as hard as Calcium. I believe it served as a protective coating in his stomach for something he was eating. I also found large amounts of blood inside his stomach. After testing it, I found that it wasn't his own but another human's. I would surmise that this man suffered from a virus that was engineered to kill humans within days of being exposed. In Olivia's case, she can contract the virus, but since she was treated with Cortexiphan she'll survive it a lot longer than our Mr. Sanchez here. I must start working on a cure right away. Where did you say you and Agent Dunham found the body son?"

My eyes widened as he asked me this. So I walked over to the map and showed him exactly where.

"Redwell Woods."  
Walter's reaction was not surprising, but not expected either.

"Oh dear."

Astrid looked to Walter, then to me, and back to Walter again.

""Massive Dynamic owns a compound in those woods."

They were up to no good. It was time to pay Nina Sharp a visit. I don't care what it took; they were going to tell me what was in that compound...


	4. A Cover Up

**Chapter 4: A Cover-up**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own the two soldiers in this fic. Date Started: 5/10/10. Date Finished: 5/12/10. Hope you will all enjoy! A/N: This chapter is from Peter's POV.

* * *

Nina Sharp has agreed to speak with me on behalf of Olivia. She'd better give me answers. I'd told Astrid to call me if anything changes. Everything about Massive Dynamic made my skin crawl. I knew illegal activity well, but what they did was beyond ethics and morals. I kept my guard up as I was led into Nina Sharp's office by one of her assistants. I tried my best not to ball my fists as I stared into the piercing devious blue eyes of the woman who was helping William Bell run this immorally unethical company.

"First off Peter I would just like to say this; I'm fully aware of Agent Dunham's condition and I am pulling for her speedy recovery. Now what is it that you want to speak to me about?"

I gritted my teeth and set my jaw.

"I'll get straight to the point Ms. Sharp, Olivia and I found a body very near to a compound your company owns. Now you're going to tell me exactly where in the Redwell Woods it is, and what exactly goes on in there..." The red headed woman in front of me smirked.

"Why I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about Peter. Perhaps you are imagining things..."  
I could see right through her. She couldn't fool me. I slammed the map with the blurry photo of the large military-like building down in front of her.

"Nothing gets by you does it Mr. Bishop?"

I glared her down; she was going to give me what I wanted and _now. _I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for an answer.

"Nope. Now tell me what's in that compound..."

Nina only shrugged her shoulders and looked at me somewhat seriously.

"Alright Mr. Bishop, you want the truth, you will have it. About five years ago, Massive Dynamic started a clinical trial for people who were suffering from flu-like symptoms. We gave them options of how they could be treated. All of them came voluntarily. Needless to say the samples we took from them we tried to make a cure for their illness, but when given the vaccine most either had bad allergic reactions to it or they eventually went insane. It was apparent to us that it had become too dangerous to use this vaccine and the project was abandoned over two months ago. However, there are still a few doctors who are carrying out the vaccine treatments for the patients who are still alive. A word of caution to you Peter, you cannot enter that building without being fully protected by a biohazardous suit. It will kill any human who enters. Those working on the project were soldiers bred to withstand any disease in the world. Take care Peter, and do tell Agent Dunham hello for me..."

I let the last of her story sink in for a moment before moving from my seat in front of her. I swallowed and gritted my teeth. It wasn't until I got to the car that I finally realized what she had told me was something that was hard to comprehend... The story she had just told me was a cover story... These people were infected with the flu-like virus on purpose so that they could be studied, how they would react to it and if they could survive it.

When I arrived back at the lab, I went straight over to Olivia. She was still heavily sedated, but she looked paler than when I had left earlier. Walter had to come up with that cure and fast. We were losing her. Turning to Walter, I told him my findings.

"Walter, we need to get to Massive Dynamics compound. We're also going to need some biohazard suits. The cure for this virus is inside the compound. Someone has to stay with Olivia though, in case she 'comes out of it' again. The virus that's taking over her is becoming stronger, and she's getting weaker. We have to hurry."

Olivia was running out of time. I don't think she had months left in her. We had to find that compound, and get that vaccine so we can extract the compounds and modify it. But it would take time, time that Olivia didn't have anymore...

To Be Continued...

A/N: So how'd you guys like chapter 4? Big reveal? Let me know what you guys think! Thanks!


	5. Struggle Between the Beast and Olivia

**Chapter 5: The Struggle Between the Beast and Olivia Dunham**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own the soldiers in this story. Date Started: 5/13/10. Date Finished: 5/14/10.

Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

Liv was getting weaker as the days passed by. The virus within her was becoming stronger and turning her into something that only reminded me of a wounded animal. I steeled myself as she began to stir. She fought against the constraints for a couple of seconds, and just as Walter was about to give her another stronger sedative, her eyes focused on me.

"Peter? I don't know how much longer I can fight this... I'm so tired..."

I knew she was tired, but Walter was so close to finding a cure. He and Astrid were currently mixing different chemical compounds to see if it would amount to a cure. Giving her my one hundred watt smile I spoke.

"You have to fight this Liv. Walter is working on finding a solution."

She smiled weakly at me. Walter came towards us and gave Olivia a pat on the shoulder.

"I'm going to have to put you back to sleep now Olivia. I'm close to a solution."

Walter slipped the sedative into her iv bag. Olivia's last words before she closed her eyes formed a pit in my stomach.

"I'm so hungry Walter."

She sounded like a child who was always hungry and didn't get enough to eat. Walter responded to her remark after she'd fallen back into a deep sleep.

"I know you are my dear."

She was slowly starving to death...

"Walter, we're feeding her, keeping her hydrated, if I were her, I wouldn't want a catheter in me just so I could go to the bathroom. If we keep feeding her, why is she losing weight?"

Walter only looked at me seriously and adjusted the iv in her arm.

"Lunch time Agent Dunham. I hope you don't mind what's on the menu today. Chicken, carrots and broccoli."

I knew Walter was only joking, because Olivia couldn't taste anything, besides, liquid food is tasteless, and you're not eating it from your mouth. It was his way of dealing with what was happening. I looked at Walter sympathetically and placed a hand onto his shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Walter, Olivia will be just fine."

Walter shook his head no at me.

"Son, time is running out for her I'm afraid. Her body is starting to show signs of starvation. If we don't get the vaccine soon, she'll start developing a distended stomach. Whatever we feed her, her body simply isn't metabolizing it anymore. Now I've come up with a temporary fix for her condition. It's a simple flu vaccine. I've successfully infected three mice with the virus Olivia is infected with. I isolated the virus itself and gave it to them. Now it's simply a matter of giving them the vaccine and see if it cures them..."

I nodded my head and watched as Walter went about mixing chemicals. I was not surprised to see Broyles walk into the lab. He did this twice a day.

"Bishop, how is Olivia doing?"

I shook my head at him, looking back at Olivia.

"Just before you got here, she was awake for a few minutes. She was alert and talking. Unfortunately her body is starting to give up. Feeding her intravenously isn't working anymore. Her body isn't metabolizing the protein and nutrients we're giving her. Walter has come up with a temporary fix just until we can get our hands on the original vaccine. But we can't go into the building without Olivia."

I watched Broyles nod at me and looked to Walter who was busy mixing who knows what in a flask he was holding in his hands with a glass stirrer. Then I turned my attention to Olivia and watched the monitor she was hooked up to, to measure her heart rhythm. She was breathing alright now. But only when she's heavily sedated. The virus must be attacking her lungs, she's 'physically' allergic to it. I saw her struggle for a moment. Walter went straight over to her and took a penlight from his lab coat and looked into her mouth with a tongue depressor. Shaking his head at me and then looking over at Astrid he spoke.

"Her throat is as red and inflamed as ever. Astrid my dear would you get me that vial of epinephrine over there on the shelf?"

Astrid nodded her head and brought over the vial. My gut twisted inside of me as I listened to Olivia wheeze. She calmed suddenly and her heart rhythm went back down to resting rate. She'd evened out on her own. Though she'd even out Walter gave her the injection anyways.

"You can never be too careful son. Uh, Mr. Broyles the vaccine should be ready in a couple of hours. The mice have already been administered with it. Let's hope for Olivia's sake it works."

I busied myself with looking over Olivia's blood work several times. A few of the sequences didn't make sense, but they were the infected blood cells. Her white blood cell count was through the roof. I looked up when Walter shouted almost excitedly.

"It works! Son, the vaccine works! Of course we know that this is only temporary. I tested it on a rat also, but unfortunately it lasts for only 8 hours. I can give it to Olivia, and she should start feeling better. She'll be weak at first, but give it at least forty-five minutes. The nutrients we're feeding her should help since the vaccine will help her body start to metabolize it again. We'll have to keep her connected to the iv to keep her hydrated and fed, but this is a step in the right direction. I'm hoping that once we find the vaccine at the compound we can extract the components for the necessary cure."

Broyles nodded his head at the both of us and spoke.

"Alright as soon as Agent Dunham is feeling up to it, we'll leave for the compound. In the meantime, I'll get a team together."

Walter clapped his hands together once in excitement. He got the flu vaccine and carefully inserted the syringe into the iv in Olivia's hand and pushed the plunger on the end. Now all we had to do, was wait. I never liked the waiting game.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So what'd you guys think of this latest chapter? Let me know what you guys think! Thanks!


	6. Uncovering a Wrong

**Chapter 6: Uncovering a Wrong**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own the two soldiers and more are to come in this chapter. Date Started: 5/15/10. Date Finished: 5/17/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

It felt so strange to be awake. I mean I was in and out of consciousness most of the time, but sometimes it wasn't me. I felt like I had been watching from the sidelines in a corner while a wild beast emerged from within me. I'd been awake for a good half hour, I was feeling a little better, but I still felt weak. It was hard for me to move, but I was getting the hang of it. _How long have I been like this? _I could tell Peter saw the look in my eyes.

"How long have I been like this Peter?"

I'd seemed to have lost track of time. I must look a mess too. I swallowed momentarily as I inspected the multiple iv's in my hand. I looked over at the heart monitor I was attached to, and watched it track my rhythm.

"You've been like this almost a month Liv. We were afraid if we moved you, somewhere else it might just be more harm than it's worth. Walter's given you a temporary cure. The regular seasonal flu vaccine. I've spoke to Nina Sharp, and she said that you were the only one who could get into their compound without a biohazard suit. Infection isn't a big deal, because you are already infected, but we'll have to have you cleaned up before we get back here. How are you feeling?"

I gave him my bravest smile I could muster up. With the help of both Astrid and Peter, I was able to sit up.

"I'm feeling okay... Still really tired. What are all these different ivs sticking out of me?"  
Peter only shook his head and smiled at me.

"The first one is to keep you hydrated; the second one is to keep you fed, though that hasn't gone over too well..."

I looked at Peter with an expression that I hoped he couldn't read.

"What do you mean?"

Peter only shook his head at me. Something was wrong, but he wouldn't tell me. I nodded my head and decided to drop it for now.

"It's nothing you need to worry about. We're going to that compound as soon as you are up to it. Walter has to give you the all clear though. We can't walk out of here until he does."

I watched as Peter motioned for Walter to come towards me. He took a pen light from his lab coat pocket and shined it into my eyes. I squinted; light had become so bright... He nodded his head and took a tongue depressor from some tray off to the side of me. I gagged a little when he stuck it in my mouth.

"Well, you're gag reflexes are working. There doesn't seem to be any swelling of any kind. This is a good thing. That means no beginnings of an allergic reaction. I must say you've had quite a number of them already. Five in fact. But we stopped them just in time. Now, the seasonal flu vaccine I've given you Olivia, it'll only last for eight hours. Once it wears off, any number of things could happen to you. Seizures, coma or even something far worse than that: brain hemorrhage. I advise that we hurry back before that happens."

I nodded my head slightly as he listened to my heart. I closed my eyes for a second, and when I opened them up, Walter had a grin on his face. The first I'd seen for awhile.

"You are doing well Olivia. Now we must hurry and get to that compound. I'm anxious to find the vaccine for this virus..."

* * *

I was resting my eyes in the front seat of the car as Peter drove. I shifted to try and get comfortable again. But when I couldn't get comfortable, I knew the obvious reason why.

"Peter, I need to go to the bathroom, is there a gas station nearby?"

As we pulled into the gas station, I nearly tore out of the car. But my movements still weren't quite in sync with the rest of my body yet. I was not at all enthused at the fact that Peter was trying to help me out of the car. I waved him off and did my best walking towards the restroom.

When I came back out, I felt exhausted. Going back into the car, I looked to Walter in the back seat in the middle with tired eyes. He knew.

"Walter, should I be feeling this tired?"

Walter only looked at me seriously. _Great, another thing they won't tell me. _I turned around in my seat and closed my eyes once more after I put my seatbelt on. I was tired... Walter's voice made me open up my eyes for a moment.

"My dear, you are still very ill. The vaccine I gave you is only temporary. I'm hoping to get my hands on the real vaccine once we get to the compound. You in the meantime Olivia, you should get some rest. I made sure you had plenty of sustenance and liquids to keep you hydrated. Just make sure not to bump anything too hard, ivs are notorious for falling out of patients hands when provoked..."

I rolled my eyes and closed them once more. I felt Peter's hand shake me awake and when I opened up my eyes he spoke.

"Liv, we're here."

I nodded my head and sat in the seat while Walter and Peter went to the van behind us to put on some biohazardous suits. I wrapped my coat around me tight when I stepped out of the car. Massive Dynamic's compound was huge. There were ten foot walls all around it, and the buzz of an electric fence could be heard very clearly. It was strange that there were no guards at the front gate. A handful of agents who weren't in biohazardous suits stormed the gate and knocked it over. My gun drawn, I made sure I was being cautious. The door to the inside of the building was heavy, so I had Peter open it for me.

Once inside, the smell of sickness and death surrounded us. I tried my best to ignore it. The first room we entered looked like some sort of office, papers scattered everywhere and a few broken test tubes. It was empty, and it looked like someone had ransacked it for something... Finding nothing of significance we moved to a door with a biohazard symbol on the front of it. I looked through the window, and saw several doctors, and who knows how many patients there were in that room. My gun still drawn, I opened up the door and walked in. Two of the doctors instantly had their guard up and walked towards me. They weren't afraid.

"Stop right there. Who are you?"

I kept my gun trained on them. One of the doctors looked down at the iv attached to my hand. Never putting down my gun I spoke.

"I'm Olivia Dunham. FBI. We have a warrant out for your arrest. What you are doing is breaking every law known in this state regarding human subjects and experimentation..."

But before I could finish my thought process, one of the other doctor's grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled back the sleeve of my coat, only to bear witness to the iv bag that was held in place by an ingenious technique Peter had come up with to hold it in place.

"She's infected. I'm going to have to ask the rest of you to leave. You are in a quarantine zone."

I was pulled in another direction as Peter and Walter were pulled in another. A few agents behind them opened fire at several doctors. Most of the agents who were with us had now been locked outside of the quarantined room we were in, along with Peter and Walter. Seeing as I was weak, another doctor I hadn't seen knocked my gun out of my hands. I wasn't sure what was going to happen next, other than I was told to sit on a cot next to a man who looked as if he were at death's door. I explained to him what would happen to me if I didn't get out of there...

"I have six hours before this temporary vaccine wears off. I came here to find the real vaccine. The cure. Can you two tell me how you made it?"

The two doctors' in front of me didn't answer me. Looking around the room most of the people in here were at different stages of the virus. I was trying my best to get a good look at my surroundings. The room wasn't filled with machines, and most people were on iv drips. I was angry with these doctors. They had no right to experiment on innocent people. I glared both of them down.

"First rule of being a doctor: _do no harm. _You took an oath, and you're violating that very oath. How could you? After I'm through exposing you here, and whoever else is helping you, I'm going to the Massachusetts State board of medicine and making sure you two never practice medicine in this state or the other forty-nine states ever again. I'll make sure they'll pull your licenses, and show them everything you've done here. They'll be so disgusted with what you've done, that you'll be barred from employment, at least in the medical sector. But believe me; you two will be out of a job before week's end. Now show me everything. I want to know what kinds of compounds you've used and what the hell you infected these people with. I was infected because of a bug that bit a body that my partner and I found in the river not too far from here. I was told that there were soldiers who worked in this compound that couldn't get sick from this virus. Can you take me to them?"

One of the two doctors nodded their head at me. Leading me towards another door with the red and black biohazard symbol on it, I didn't have time to notice the other doctor inject something into me. My entire body fell like a sack of potatoes. Before I passed out, I heard the other doctor who had been leading me towards the next biohazard door say:

"Put her in the morgue. She said she wanted answers. She'll get them... And make sure it's sealed... Remember what happened to Carlos Sanchez, he got out and we had to shoot him..."

After that I didn't see anything... Darkness had enveloped me, and I hoped that I could find my way out of this mess and soon...

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Was this meh? Or something else? Let me know what you guys think! Thanks!


	7. Sealed In

**Chapter 7: Sealed-in**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: the patients, doctors and soldiers and Massive Dynamic's compound. Date Started: 5/18/10. Date Finished: 5/20/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks! A/N: This chapter will also be from Olivia's POV.

* * *

My head was pounding, and my eyes didn't want to cooperate with me at first. But when I was able to open them, I found myself in a room with several bodies... _I must be in the morgue... _I jumped when a body fell next to me. I had to think fast so it didn't fall on top of me... Swallowing, I managed to pull myself into a sitting position. The door to this room was on the far side. How could I get there, the path was almost inaccessible. The smell was horrible, but I'd have to get past it... I hoped that someone on the other side could hear me... I tried my best to get to my feet, but found my legs wouldn't cooperate with me. I swore under my breath.

"Shit."

_This is just what I need right now. I'm going to have to drag myself towards that door and pull myself up. _I managed to get myself to the door, and could barely stand on my feet using the handle for support. I jiggled the handle. _Should've known it was locked, it's a heavy-duty door. _Reaching for my gun holster, I realized that it was lying outside this room maybe a hundred feet away. Though I doubted it was still lying in the exact spot it was knocked from my hand. The digital watch that was keeping track of how long I had before the temporary vaccine wore off began to beep at me. I swore under my breath again.

"Damn it!"

I was beginning to sweat. I pulled back the sleeve on my wool coat when I felt something wet. The iv bag that had been tied to my arm was gone and my arm was completely wet. Twenty feet from me lay the bag on the floor. The only thing still left from it was the needle in my hand. I was in trouble now. Every few seconds the timer on the watch would beep at me. I felt like I was looking at a doomsday clock. I would have to improvise here. My legs felt useless right now, which wasn't helping me one bit. I forced them to try and work, taking painful step after painful step I found another door in between the last row of bodies. I tried not to look at them as I half-walked, half-dragged myself towards the door. It took me nearly twenty minutes to get to it, only because I was taking baby steps. Once I got there, I pulled the needle out of my hand, since it was essentially useless in helping me, and stuck it in the lock holding the door shut. I wiggled it a little to see if I could hear the click of the gears working... Nothing... I took a deep breath and tried again, wiggling the airlock on the door harder, and with a little luck on my side, I heard it click. _How that happened, I don't know, these doors are reinforced... _

I braced myself with an empty table and stood up on shaking legs. They felt like lead. Opening up the door to the next room, I went through, only to find myself in another room filled to capacity with bodies. The smell was worse than the one I'd just been in. This one smelled of charred flesh. I did my best not to gag on the smell, but it was hard not to... I felt like I was in a bad dream and that somehow I'd wake up again, but I didn't know when exactly. Another door awaited me at the end of the last row of indistinguishable bodies. _This must be where they try to burn the evidence... _I tried the handle, this time, it was unlocked... _Why would they leave this door unlocked and not the others? _As I took baby steps, walking through it, I found myself in a room with showerheads, the floor was made of concrete. _This must be where they shower... _There were loud footsteps coming my way, there was nowhere to hide. I'd have to pretend I'd passed out. I carefully lie down on the ground and closed my eyes. The voices grew louder as they entered the room. I heard one of them swear.

"Shit. How did she get in here?"

I kept absolutely still as another doctor leaned over me. _What was going to happen to me now? _

"She's still breathing, that's a good thing. Her legs don't seem to be functioning correctly. Looks like the work of Doctor Markson. He must have slipped a muscle paralyzer into her system along with that tranquilizer. Let's get her back into the quarantine area."

I was surprised that these two were actually helping me. _Maybe, they were undercover cops scoping the place out for illegal activity... _I had to hope. I was placed on something soft and my coat was removed. I heard another voice.

"Looks like this woman was being fed sustenance and kept hydrated, judging by the empty iv bag attached to her arm and the small puncture in her hand where a needle was."

I could hear the counter on my watch begin to beep wildly. _Something told me my time was up. _I felt like I was breathing through a straw again and then I didn't see anything after that.

* * *

When I came to, the blinding light attacked my eyes like a thousand bees. I turned my head when I heard the steady beep of a heart monitor next to me. I swallowed, I was very thirsty. But seeing as there was another iv attached to my hand, that's been taken care of. I tried to shake off the massive headache coming my way. A short doctor with brown hair and glasses showed up in my line of vision. I only blinked at him for a second.

"Glad to see your finally awake Agent Dunham. I'm Doctor Ericson. My colleague and I found you unconscious in the shower room. Do you remember how you got there?"

I tried to scoot farther from him. But instead of giving him an answer, I spat in his face. I knew spitting on someone wasn't nice but, this man was testing on humans. And that is about as low as a person can get.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Sorry this was so short, but I hope I kept you guys satisfied... For now... Get ready for some explosions and Olivia escaping in chapter 8! Let me know what you guys think! Thanks!


	8. Escaping

**Chapter 8: Escaping **

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: the doctors, soldiers and anything other person I can come up with. Date Started: 5/21/10. Date Finished: 5/30/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

I grabbed the nearest thing I could find and hit the doctor in front of me over the head. A side table lamp. He fell to the floor hard. I ripped the wires attached to my chest connected to the heart monitor. It beeped wildly, but I didn't care. A group of other doctors including Doctor Markson, the one who had given me the muscle paralyzer was getting closer to me. I could clearly see the vaccine on one of the metal trays next to one of the patients. I grabbed it and made a mad dash for my gun which was sitting casually on a desk in the corner of the room by the door to the office outside.

They were coming at me with syringes, but my gun seemed to hold them at bay. Most of the patients in this room were either dead or dying; there was nothing I could do to help them anymore. It pained me to think about it, which made me human. I kept one hand on my gun and reached for the door handle to the office behind me. Opening it, I sprinted out of the room and shut it quickly when I began to smell gas fumes. _This place was gonna blow. _I sprinted as fast as I could to get out of that place. The smell of gas fumes became stronger as I left the building and exited the heavy gates surrounding the compound. Agents in suits and not in suits were surrounding the fence. They had to get away.

"EVERYBODY MOVE AWAY FROM THIS BUILDING NOW! IT'S GONNA BLOW!"

Everyone ran in every direction, into the trees was best. Who knows what the fallout was going to be like. There was no telling how far it would spread, or how much damage there would be. I ran as fast as I could away from the building that was ready to explode. Then it felt as if the whole world was being rocked and I was violently thrown to the ground. Everything for about ten minutes or so sounded as if it was under water. I looked around and saw Peter next to me. I couldn't tell if he was alive or... _No! Don't think that Olivia! He's not you know... _He'd taken off his bio-hazard suit when he went out of the building. He'd wanted to go after me. But what good partner wouldn't want to protect one another. It was their job. I turned him onto his back and put an ear up to his chest. _Okay, he was still breathing. _Peter opened up his eyes and looked at me for a moment.

" 'Livia? How did you get out? You alright? Did you get the cure?"

I nodded and took the purple liquid nestled in the capped syringe out of my coat pocket. I smiled and tried to help him up. My body was starting to ache. This wasn't a good sign. Whatever the doctors had given me in the compound was wearing off quickly. I was feeling dizzy and I was shaking.

"Peter... I feel strange..."

Who the hell knows what I was exposed to in there, but it wasn't anything good. I felt myself hit the ground, and Peter's voice sounded faraway as he called out for Walter. I was shivering violently, and I was so dizzy I couldn't see straight.

"Walter! Olivia needs you! The vaccine is wearing off!"

Everything went black after that. I felt like I was in a black void. Nothing to guide me. No light to go by. When I woke, the light was harsh on my eyes, but I was happy to see Peter and Walter and Astrid. They all smiled at me. Peter put a hand on my shoulder. I looked around me; we were back in the lab. I was hooked up to a few monitors to keep track of my vitals, and another iv was inserted into my arm, and I could see the purple fluid going into my body. Walter's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"You're on the mend my dear. I've come up with a permanent cure. A few days of this purple fluid and you'll be back to yourself again. Well as normal as can be anyways. You might still feel a little sluggish, but we'll have completely eliminated the 'monster within you'."

I smiled at Walter, that's good to know. Peter smiled at me and squeezed my shoulder once more.

"I'm glad to see you again Olivia Dunham."  
It was good to see Peter again too. Him, Walter and Astrid had sacrificed so much of their time to look for a cure to help me get better. They'd done just that. With the vaccine I'd provided them.

"I'm glad to see you too Peter Bishop. Was there any evidence left after the explosion?"

Peter nodded his head and showed me a few pictures the bureau had taken at the compound after the explosion.

"Eight doctors escaped with their lives. They go on trial next week for illegal experimentation on human beings and one count of harassment against a federal agent. None would talk, even after we sat each one of them in the interrogation room for two straight days. That's how long you've been asleep. They won't see the light of day again though... I promise you that. The compound is completely destroyed... And the bodies, they aren't identifiable. Unless ashes can be identified, in which case they can't be..."

I sighed; it was back to our normal weirdness around here. Walter was brushing Gene and Astrid was helping him. I swallowed and looked around. Broyles entered the lab and looked at me with a serious gaze.

"Sir."

I tried getting up, but Peter gently pushed me back down. I still felt really weak.

"No need to get up Dunham. You need to rest. But glad to finally see you are up and about. Has Bishop filled you in on what happened at the compound?"

I nodded my head. Of course he did.

"Yes sir he did."

He nodded his head and came closer towards me, handing me a file of pictures from the compound.

"Then you know we still have a lot of work to do. These are the photos from the compound after the explosion. As you can see, nothing remains intact. We have a lot of work to do before the trial next week. Get some rest while you can..."

I had no idea we were going to that trial. This was going to be one long week ahead of us...

To Be Continued...

A/N: So I finally updated... What'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	9. The Trial

**Chapter 9: The Trial **

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: The doctor's going on trial. Date Started: 6/30/10. Date Finished: 7/4/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

The courtroom was filling up fast, and I wondered if those eight doctors that were responsible for infecting all those 'willing participants' with an unknown 'cure' were going to be allowed to go free on bail or spend the rest of their known lives in prison. I hoped for the latter. They caused me so much grief. Just as Walter had predicted, since my body wouldn't absorb the food it had been given, I'd developed a slight distended stomach. This would be used as evidence against those eight doctors who had gotten away with murder this last year. Peter sat in the front row with me and squeezed my shoulder. Walter and Astrid were on the other side of him. The judge appeared in the courtroom and the bailiff announced that we stand for her:

"All rise for the honorable Judge Sandra Davis. You may all be seated now."

When we all sat, I folded my hands in my lap and looked straight ahead, I hoped that this trial would be speedy, but it might take awhile with all the facts involved. The bailiff handed the judge our case and she read it aloud for all to hear:

"We are here today to hear case number 0097654: Olivia Dunham vs. Massive Dynamic. We will start with the defendant, and then work our way up to the accused. Would Olivia Dunham please take the stand?"

I was still a little weak, so Peter carefully helped me out of my seat and up towards the stand. The bailiff took a bible out and had me place my hand on it.

"Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?"

_Of course I did, but what did god have to do with it? _I nodded my head in agreement.

"I do."

I took a seat on the stand and the lawyer for the eight doctors' on trial began to grill me, asking me my name and who I worked for.

"Can you state your name, for the record of course and who you work for?"

_This was ridiculous, but I had to go along with it. _I briefly made eye contact with Astrid, Peter and Walter. They all gave me warm smiles.

"Olivia Marie Dunham, and I work for the FBI, Boston branch."

The lawyer nodded his head and continued pacing the room. I hid my nervousness behind a fake mask of calm. Inside I was shaking worse than a rattle snake.

"On the night of February 16th, you and your partner, a Peter Bishop were called out to the Redwell woods 25 miles outside of Boston to examine a body of a man found dead in a river. His name was Carlos Sanchez. Is that correct?"

I nodded my head and watched him pace back and forth in front of me. An annoyingly rabid habit among lawyers who tried to get valuable information out of witnesses.

"Yes sir that is correct."

Nodding his head, he kept pacing back and forth, and I knew he was going to carve a groove in the floor right in front of me with his expensive Armani shoes.

"While examining that body, you came into contact with an insect that was carrying this mysterious flu-like virus. Can you describe to me what your symptoms were after receiving the bite?"

_Boy, this lawyer sure had it in for me. His voice was like metal and concrete grinding against each other, it hurt my ears to listen to him speak. But I had no choice. _

"I honestly didn't notice the bite until a week later. My partner and I were working on part of the case when I started to feel strange. I felt like I was breathing through a straw. Peter my partner, had said that it was a delayed allergic reaction to something. The virus spread through my body quickly, and soon I found myself becoming something that wasn't entirely human. It was as if I were going crazy. One minute I was myself and the next I was watching myself trying to attack and harm others. To keep the 'beast' within me at bay, I was kept in a medically induced coma for most of the time while I was infected. Sometimes I was myself, and other times I was that beast. The virus after awhile, was attacking my lungs as if it were making me allergic. I was in fact allergic to the virus. I was fed intravenously by iv sustenance and drink, which neither did my body any good, I developed a distended stomach because my body wasn't taking in the food I was given by iv. I was also kept on a catheter because I could not move from the bed I was in. I was watched around the clock by a very capable doctor. I was in good hands."

The lawyer only nodded his head at me and waved me off.

"That'll be all Agent Dunham. Next your honor, I'd like to call to the stand, Peter Bishop."

I stepped down from the stand and went back to my seat. Peter squeezed my shoulder in reassurance. He put on a brave face. The bailiff repeated the same words he'd said to me earlier:

"Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?"

I watched from my seat as Peter nodded his head yes:

"I do."

He seemed slightly annoyed, but no one seemed to notice except me for some reason. I kept my eyes straight ahead and listened to the same lawyer grill Peter too.

"Can you state your name, for the record of course and who you work for?"

Peter nodded his head and gave a fake smile only Astrid, Walter and I could spot. The lawyer took it as genuine.

"Peter Bishop and I'm a civilian consultant for the FBI."

The lawyer, his name was Carl Dobbson and he was as annoying as hell. No doubt Massive Dynamic had hired him to defend the eight doctors. Shaking my head in silent disgust, I listened to Mr. Dobbson speak some more:

"When did you notice your partner's symptoms?"

Peter cleared his throat, but kept his cool. I just wanted this trial to be over with, to hear the verdict so that we'd know if we got justice or not.

"It was a good week before she started showing 'symptoms' from the flu-like virus. I can tell you everything I learned about it. Five years ago, Massive Dynamic started a clinical trial for people who were suffering from flu-like symptoms. They gave them options of how they could be treated. All of them came voluntarily. The samples we took from them they tried to make a cure for their illness, but when given the vaccine most either had bad allergic reactions to it or they eventually went insane.

It was clear to Massive Dynamic that it had become too dangerous to use this vaccine and the project was abandoned over two months ago. However, there are still a few doctors who are carrying out the vaccine treatments for the patients who are still alive. A word of caution to you Peter, you cannot enter that building without being fully protected by a biohazardous suit. It will kill any human who enters. Those working on the project were soldiers bred to withstand any disease in the world. These are Nina Sharp's words, not my own. I'm only quoting her. I'm just getting my facts straight. Is there anything else you'd like to ask me?"

Mr. Dobbson nodded his head and paced back and forth in front of Peter.

"When you arrived at Massive Dynamic's compound a week ago, what did you find in there?"

Peter gave him the most serious look he could muster up. Serious was the subject here. No human should be allowed to be experimented on, legally or illegally.

"Olivia and my father, Walter Bishop, were with me. We were all in suits except Olivia because she had already been exposed to the virus. She went in with her gun drawn into a room filled with sick patients. My father and I, and the other FBI agents were shoved out the airlock and separated from her. She was knocked unconscious and thrown into the morgue because she knew too much information. Two of those eight doctors had intentions of killing Olivia. To temporarily combat the virus, she was given the seasonal flu vaccine. She had managed to make her way to the shower room where those very two doctors found her on the ground. They took her back to the infirmary and gave her the cure to the virus. She woke and found that the eight doctor's had rigged the compound to explode, incinerating all the patients within, including Olivia. Olivia managed to come out with the purple cure. But only in time to have the seasonal flu vaccine wear off. She had another allergic reaction and went into a seizure. She was administered the cure when we got to the hospital and if it weren't for that, she wouldn't be here today."

Mr. Dobbson waved Peter off:

"That'll be all Mr. Bishop. Your honor, I'd like to request the court take a forty minute recess."

The judge nodded her head in agreement.

"The jury will take a forty minute recess and when we return, we will have the verdict. Court is adjourned."

I held my breath for a second and watched as Peter stepped down from the stand, I let it out when he came towards me, giving me the brightest smile I'd ever seen.

"Don't worry Liv, they all know their guilty. They'll get prison time and they know it. We'll see what this forty minute recess has in store for us. Victory or failure, but I'm voting for the latter."

I nodded my head and headed towards the cafeteria with Peter, Walter and Astrid. Broyles wasn't that far behind us. He took me off to the side for a moment to talk to me in private.

"You did well up there Dunham. These doctors don't stand a chance at seeing bail or even the light of day. Their wanted on at least thirty or so counts of murder, but there are still bodies that are unaccounted for. Forensics is still examining the bodies and matching ID's to them. It could take awhile. The families want their justice."

I nodded my head and smiled a little. Broyles walked in the opposite direction. When we arrived in the cafeteria, I ordered an egg salad sandwich, but was too consumed with nervousness about the verdict that I couldn't eat a morsel of it. Before I realized it, a bell dinged and it was time to reassemble in the courtroom. Walter patted my shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Everything will be fine my dear. You'll see."

I nodded and took my seat in the front row once again. The judge entered the courtroom and we stood. Sitting down she looked at a few papers in front of her on the bench. I held my breath as she read the verdict:

"Weighing the evidence of each defendants and offendants pleas, we, the court of the city of Boston, and of the state of Massachusetts, find the doctors working for Massive Dynamic guilty on 35 counts of murder and are sentenced to eighty-five years in jail without parole or bail. In addition to this; Massive Dynamic owes Agent Dunham a 1.5 million dollar settlement. Grief related. Next case please..."

I sat in shock at first. _I'd won? I'd really won? _This was justice, for now at least, but this was only a 'little' damage done to Massive Dynamic's reputation. They'd be back in there A game in no time. Doing what they did best, exploiting human's. Nina Sharp's eyes were cold as she left the courtroom. I think she was beginning to see me in a new light. She'd never see me in the same like again. This was only one win out of thousands or more. It was only a matter of time before something else surfaced that connected back to Massive Dynamic. The wouldn't live this conspiracy down though. It was the biggest in their companies history, and people weren't about to let them forget about it either. It was a big hit for them. We'd won, for now at least.

The End.

A/N: So, what'd you guys think of the ending? Let me know what you guys think! Thanks!


End file.
